Just about everyone has suffered that embarrassing moment when returning to their parked car, and forgetting where he or she parked it. Even setting aside the embarrassment, much valuable time is lost wandering around the parking lot looking for the wayward vehicle. The longer the search continues the greater the anxiety that perhaps the vehicle was towed or stolen. However, setting embarrassment and considerations of time aside, for those individuals who live in intemperate climates, misplacing one's vehicle may subject the person to potentially life threatening exposure.
This is not only a problem in parking lots, but also in parking garages. In fact a parking garage might present an even more challenging task of vehicle location especially in garages where every level is nearly identical. This problem has an upfront solution; however, most people do not take the time to jot down on a scratch of paper where his or her car is parked. But even if the person did, the paper itself is subject to becoming misplaced, usually when needed most. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the location of a parked vehicle can be easily found without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the telescoping beacon provides a handy reminder device to allow for location of a parked vehicle in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.